If the Shoe Fits
by rainbowwriters
Summary: The RainbowWriters as you've never seen them! That is Short, not particularly edited, and not exactly epic! Frustrated by lives that won't give us a break long enough to put the work into HR or Fate, we're literally just writing and posting this - lol - well I am Kath may well kill me for it. Post Season 4 - lets start sorting what we've been handed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: About three – four weeks after the events of 4:13 Dark Horse

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

Summary: As mentioned in the initial summary this is just a 'play around thing' that Kath and I started, during a hellish week that demanded too much from us for us to put in the dedication that HR and the Fae series needs, but we still needed our 'out' which is to write :) . It's not particularly well edited, apologies there, and there's no guarantee when it'll be updated but just for fun I'm throwing it out there. Bo / Lauren, Dyson / Tamsin pairings – just a warning for you there. As for the an outline of the story itself, well more of a punch line really - "Things are hardly ever what they seem." Okay so that actually told you nothing but :). It's about what else, getting our beloved K back, if that's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do – right?

If the Shoe Fits...

Chapter One : Coffee

The RainbowWriters

If there was one thing that Lauren had learned quite early in her scientific career, it was that research and theory could only bring you so far. At some point, those challenged had to decide on a hypothesis, something to test and then to move forward and systematically test it against the resulting data to see if indeed they were correct or not.

The problem for her right now however was that finding her hypothesis was proving to be less then simple. After all her single focus and question at the moment was a need to know if it was even possible to bring Kenzi back to life? Back to Bo, back from wherever she had ended up when Valhalla had rejected the heroic human's soul for reasons still unclear to everyone.

Her research into the initial idea had led her through quite a few dead end avenues, ones that relied more on religion then anything she could actually try to value out in any kind of scientific or even helpful manner. No, what Lauren realized she needed very early on was a Fae or a Fae related item that could indeed perform the necessary deed or at least get her closer to what was need, that being something or someone powerful enough to figurative or literally resurrect the dead.

If she was honest it was the type of question she had never dreamed of having to answer, after all wasn't 'death' supposed to have a finality to it, even for Fae. Wasn't it quite likely that in making her sacrifice to close the portal, Kenzi's life was forfeit, that she couldn't be brought back no matter how much right now Bo's sanity seemed to hinge on it.

That was a point however she didn't give herself the luxury to dwell on much, in fact the sole focus of her intellectual brain of late had been to exploit the Dark Fae archives for anything, any lead that would help her answer the question that was keeping their lives in the stagnant position it was in.

Lauren could recall the look of pleasure of Evony's face when the blonde had come to her with an 'offer' for a deal that involved the good doctor keeping all of the benefits she had been enjoying within the Dark Fae, in return for the promise that any 'rumours' of the gorgeous brunette having been stripped of her Fae powers and status would be dealt with, the blonde was to deny all reference to the existence of and use of the supposed serum and supply her with a reliable 'Fae cover pheromone' to convince the 'smellier' Fae types as the dark beauty had put it. Initially of course Evony had wanted nothing short of her powers returning but Lauren had refused without question, pointing out that right now they were each others best and worst friends. And so a deal had been made. It was a bad one, based at best on a delicate and fragile foundation that Lauren knew wouldn't last a moment longer than it had to, but then again that wasn't a new feeling for her was it? Her life has always been based on deals and bluffs and double bluffs or at least that's how it seemed sometimes.

But even all those hours that followed the deal making, hours of pouring through old books and rather disturbing research and only brought her to where she stood now, a small badly lit alley well in Dark Fae territory that normally she would have avoided if she had been given the chance. She had even considered calling Tamsin to come with her as back up but had second guessed herself thinking that the Valkyrie would probably draw more attention to her, and often in situations like this, more attention was a bad not a good thing.

This particular part of the Dark part of down was consider the 'old quarter' dotted with buildings that like the Dal had probably been there longer than the city had, and had just stood there and watched as the metropolis sprung up around them. Indifferent to the hustle and bustle, nonchalant to the changes in humanity and Faedom alike. Indeed the building she focused on even had runic symbols carved into it's stone work facade, it's meaning unclear to the blonde, but she knew that to at least some older Fae the simple scratchings would say more than any street sign or even GPS listing ever would.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren pushed herself inside, looking up to see the small brass bell that chimed to announce that the door had been breached, it's tone surprisingly bright considering the dimness of the interior of the store. Though the absent of bright over head flouresent lighting was the second thing that struck the blonde about the shop, the first was the smell. The unmistakable 'old books smell' one that lingered in the basement of university libraries, and museums, and old book stores, permeated every inch of the dark store and filled Lauren's sense with her very first breath. To the point that even if it wasn't for the fact that there were books literally everywhere, stacked up in leaning piles, filling old wooden shelves, holding up uneven tables, anyone would have known what the store was selling.

The only thing in the place that didn't look at least twenty, or even thirty years old was a metal cabinet directly next to an antique counter that held a cash register that Lauren swore she had seen once in a movie, that Kenzi had made her watch, a western with aliens was it? Not to mention at least fifty or so books. This metal cabinet had a bright orange sign cut in the shape of a badly proportioned star, with the words 'New Releases' written on it in black marker. Lauren found the addition almost comical, and found herself wondering if there was really much call for John Grisham, Stephen King or Danielle Steel typically with those who frequented the place.

"Well hello, welcome, I have to say its a surprise to see anyone in here so late on a Friday." A petite dark haired woman seemed to suddenly step out from behind one of the tall wooden bookshelves that ran into the shadows of the long shop. "How can I help you?"

"Hello." Lauren had been a little lost in her own thoughts initially and been somewhat startled by the greeting, but she managed to give a pleasant greeting back her mind instantly returning to the task at hand. "I was looking for a book, a very old book, rumour seemed to suggest you might be in possession of a copy." She reached into her pocket and took out the small folded piece of paper she had written out the full title on and handed it over to the other woman when she approached.

"Dr Harshalbiens Guide to the Inbetween." The clerk read the title and then looked back up at Lauren, giving the doctor the first view of oddly grey eyes. "There's a title I've not not heard for a long time." She continued moving past Lauren but not towards the shelves behind her but rather to the cluttered desk where the register stood. "Indeed you're not even asking for it are you..." She referenced the fact that the doctor had just almost mysteriously handed her the note contained the required book title. "More enquiring after it." She held up the folded paper with a smile. "Tell me do you often go about your daily purchases by way of folded notes, carefully penned on..." She paused again and then brought the paper up to her nose for just a second, the smile on her face growing ever so slightly before she continued. "Dark Fae archive stationary?" She closed the note in two again and held it between her fingers out towards Lauren again for the blonde to reclaim it. "Or is that smell just coming from your fingers?" She added the question as Lauren reached to pull the note back.

"You're right on both accounts." Lauren felt herself bristle slightly at the response tht had been so much more than she had expected, though she was angry more at herself for not expecting it, that at the response itself. Which is why she gave the immediat response after all there was was little point in dancing around admittances as simple as this. "Do you have the book or know where I can locate it?"

"Interesting..." The grey eyed woman arched her eyebrows and looked away from Lauren for a moment. "I do." She made her own response just as quickly. "The question you must ask Dr. Lewis, is do you really want it."

"How do you know who I am?" Lauren took a half step back, knowing she'd done nothing to reveal her identity or made her decision to come here known to anyone, even Bo.

"That's not the question I asked doctor." The smaller woman shook her head. "I asked whether or not you wanted the book that you spent all those hour going through archives that you have not right scouring through considering you have no place in the Dark Fae considering the things your have done. You have no place among the Fae at all."

"Yes, I believe it has the instructions I need." Lauren seemed to steel herself and move back up closer to the counter.

"Let me save you the hour or so it will take you to read it. It doesn't." She shook her head, her grey eyes fixing on to Lauren's brown ones. "It is a guide book, not a how to instruction book for would be necromancers." She let a smirk play across her lips. "Are you not happy with your already considerable medical breakthroughs Doctor?"

"I'm not looking for the book because I want power, I just want a friend brought home." Lauren put her hand on the scared wooden counter top. "But I'm starting to get the feeling you already know that too."

"Mackenzie Malikov, the thief who stole the heart of a Queen." A soft chuckle accompanied the words from the smaller woman.

"Is there any book here that can help me?" Lauren glanced at the extensive collection.

"I didn't say the book couldn't help you, I said it couldn't tell you what you need to do to get her back." Stepping back from out behind the counter, the small figure moved off down one of the en shadowed bookshelves. "For a woman who understands science and the shades of definition, you do not examine the words that are spoken to you."

"Excuse me." Lauren moved to follow after her. "But I am a scientist with no desire to be Dr. Frankenstein, I just want to get Kenzi back to Bo where she belongs."

"What makes you think she belongs there." In the dimmer light the other woman's grey eyes began to emit a soft glow, evidence enough if she needed it to pinpoint her as Fae.

"She is the heart of the Queen, and that heart should be with that Queen." Lauren made her mind narrow itself down, upping her game of Fae word play.

"Oh please Doctor." The Fae scoffed, "You know your Fae, what use does a Succubus have for a heart? They are born to lust, to enjoy sex and pleasure. It's what they are built for, what they are designed for. They have a body created for one thing, and that thing is not love."

"It seems that even if you know much, you do not know Bo." The blonde made the soft line in the sand.

"Really?" The short Fae turned and looked at Lauren, her eyes glowing a little brighter as she arched her eyebrow. "What if it is you who do not know she who is The Queen." She challenged. "Have you ever considered that your friends act was not one of heroic martyrdom as you all believed, but rather just one more mosaic piece that needed to slot into a larger beautiful picture."

"Unless you have a book that outlines a prophecy ahead of time, I will never believe that Bo was meant to lose Kenzi forever. And even if I did accept it, she won't." The blonde gave a soft shake of her head. "Could I at least know your name? Since you seem to know more than enough about me."

A soft laugh broke from the dark haired Fae.

"You know my respect for you is so high that I forget you are human at times, forget the need for such little formalities. You may call me Lida." She looked away for a moment a frown crossing her brow for a moment. "And I find it disappointing that you turn away a hypothesis before even considering it Doctor, especially considering what and who you are." She shook her head and with it removed the look of displeasure from her features. "I would however ask you to consider this. The Valkyrie was not able to take the young one through the gates into Valhalla, Valhalla will only accept the soul of a hero, it cannot take one who was fooled, or tricked into sacrificing herself as one. Could that not be an answer to that question that I know you have asked?"

"You mean that Kenzi dying possibly didn't close the portal but just stripped her away from Bo?" Lauren's eyes widened as the new slant caused a cascade of ideas to begin running through her head.

"I am saying nothing, just offering new viewpoints and possible avenues for you to think on. But one thing I do know as a fact is that The Queen of all, The Queen Succubus could not rule if she had a heart." Lida replied her voice soft.

"Damn it!" Lauren turned and put the palms of her hands up to rub her eyes. "Every time I think I'm starting to figure this out." She gave a noise that showed her frustration.

"As for the portal..." The smaller Fae reached up and pulled a tiny book from the third book. "Smoke and mirrors my dear." She held it out. "I can make it look like the world is about to end with a few cheap tricks, some undead and a little fire and brimstone, but that doesn't make me more than an old Fae running a second hand book store now does it?"

"No, but it could give you something over Bo, take something important from her." Lauren looked back as she reached out and closed her hand around the book. Her mind almost spinning, trying to decipher all that she was being told. "Anything, everything you can tell me... you know I can't pay you enough but I think you understand that Bo cannot be led down this path, made to become Queen." She heard the pleading in her own voice.

For a long moment the Fae stood close beside Lauren held the blonde's eyes.

"Do you fear you would have no place in a world that would have the Succubus as it's Queen?" Lida asked, her voice low and considerably darker than before.

"No." Lauren's answer was honest and fast. "What I fear is that being Queen would destroy the best parts of Bo."

"But you can save her from that already. Strip her of her Faedom, make her human." As Lida looked at Lauren large round dark pupils in her eyes shrank become narrow slits, as the pale grey that coloured her irises flooded out to fill her entire eye, her hand flared out and gripped Lauren's wrist tightly. "Stop the Savage Beast before it can be birthed."

"I can't do that." Lauren's own eyes widened as she watched the small but significant transformation in the women in front of her. "Not unless there is no hope."

With an indiscernible curse Lida released Lauren's wrist, pushing the blonde back away from her with surprised force.

"How many more will have to die for you to believe there is no hope? How many lives will be lost?" She spoke with her back to the blonde. "Neither blood that forged the creature you love was pure, the Beast that was spawned out of the union can bring with it nothing but sorrow."

"She is more then the sum of her parentage." Lauren contradicted, her natural defensive protective feelings for Bo rising to the surface. "As long as the good part of her is fighting, there is hope."

"And fighting for her, with her is a Doctor, whose first moral and conscious choice in life was to create a weapon that ended eleven others?" Lida threw out the jibe, her tone acidic.

"What are you?" Lauren's eyes narrowed as she began to look for anything other than the woman's eyes to give her an understanding of what kind of Fae she was dealing with. "My memories are my own thank you and I live with the burden of them." She spat the words back out.

"No you don't Karen, you hide them away, like you do everything you don't like, every thing you fear, every thing that doesn't fit what the way you want it to." Lida's tone darkened again. "You are a murderer and you are a coward and I am wasting my time."

"Aunt Lida, that's quite enough." A much younger woman, about Lauren's height with long dark hair emerged from behind another of the book shelves, a look of annoyance on her face. "I apologize for her abruptness Dr. Lewis, but sometimes she's too old and too emotionless for her own good." She purposefully put herself in the gap between the two women to shield Lauren. "She also forgets that it's impolite to divulge information that our abilities naturally show us. My name is Nan, well actually no, it's something all together more ugly than that, one of the downfalls of being Fae and being x number of hundreds of years old, you get saddled with a name that no one has heard of for years and hardly anyone can pronounce." She smiled brightly. "So please in the interest of friendship call me Nan." She blinked light grey eyes at Lauren. "As an apology, take the book, no charge and perhaps we could go get a coffee and talk about..." She glanced at her still fuming 'Aunt' and quickly looked back at Lauren. "things?" She offered the inadequate definition.

"Coffee." Lauren had to dial back down all of her inner reactions to the older Fae's words and cradling the book in one arm she began to back track towards the main door.

"Your meddling will only make this worse Nan." Lida hissed the words at her niece, her head seeming to have settled into a constant shake of disagreement and disapproval.

"Just like it did with your fudge recipe." Nan threw a quick look back at her over her shoulder. "But that was inedible to begin with so there wasn't anything to loose then either now was there."

"She has the means to change destiny but she will not use it, coward." Lida seemed to spit out the word as a final decision and moved slowly away.

Nan pulled open the door and held it for Lauren.

"Believe me so did the fudge, it was one step away from sentience, or being the one shot cause of instant diabetes." She said in a whisper so only the blonde could hear. "I had a hell of a time trying to make it inert." A slightly lopsided smirk crept onto the younger Fae's lips. "There's a kick-ass coffee place literally around the corner." She added nodding towards the main street. "Let's put a better taste in your mouth."

"You're both Eternals aren't you?" Lauren made sure her voice was low as she walked so the conversation would remain between the two of them.

Nan gave a slow but deliberate nod as they slipped out of the small door. "That is both our pleasure and our curse. To never die, yet to never live, to never sleep, to never rest." She smiled more as she let go of the door and let it fall closed. "To know at a glance every little thing someone like you has ever done and yet to never really know anything." She looked at Lauren as the blonde put a little distance between them.

"To be able to throw the truths we hide from ourselves in our faces." Lauren's tone showed just how much the older Fae's words had affected her.

"If we let the years embitter us." Nan nodded. "Or time whittle away our patience." She offered a different view. "Or we lose hope that that which we fear is coming cannot be averted, no matter how much we believe it can." She offered a third possibility.

"You're scared of what Bo will become if she ascends to the throne?" Lauren continued to catch sideways glances of the Fae she walked with. Letting herself make a broader impression of her, it was easy to say that Nan was quite beautiful. Her long hair dark and wild, her grey eyes mysterious, with high cheekbones and full red lips against barely sun kissed skin.

"The Fae being ruled by a heartless monster who lives driven by desires of lust, greed and power." Nan summed up her tone deliberately filled with question. "Yes, you could say that bothers me."

"It scares me too, mostly because it wouldn't be Bo, not the Bo I know, that those who love her know." Lauren gave the small agreement to the fact. "The last thing she would want to become is a monster."

"Maybe but that is the Bo that you know." Nan stressed the word softly. "She's already one step away from that Bo."

"Rainer took her there, then losing Kenzi." The blonde again gave her agreement. "I know she's fighting but I'm not sure she even knows what or how to fight."

"Do any of you?" Nan asked the question gently. "No offence Doctor but what you did to The Morrigan though impressive in so many ways was... foolish... in as many others."

"I know, I've made a bigger mess of it." Lauren pulled her feet to a stop and looked into grey eyes for a moment. "I thought knowing how to create Fae was bad enough, now I can strip them of their powers. With everything your Aunt just said to me, reminded me about myself, I can't help but start thinking I have some part in all of this as well. That I'm going to become another of the Queen's weapons in time."

"I know you know what I am talking about when I speak of the Helskor." Nan took a small breath as she too stopped and looked at Lauren.

"Of course I do." Lauren gave a nod.

"And without pushing for details I am also as convinced that you know where the Succubus keeps the one she does have." The dark haired Fae continued.

"Yes." Lauren began to wonder where this was going.

"I am going to give you just one piece of actual advice today Dr Lewis, no matter what else we talk about or discuss." Nan paused. "Take it. Put it somewhere and don't tell her. Don't tell anyone, not the wolf, the Valkyrie, no one." She frowned slightly as she looked into brown eyes. "It is not for them."

"If Bo finds the second and puts them on, I loose her don't I?" Lauren whispered the terrifying question. "She becomes Queen."

"The answer to that is not a simple yes or no, though it should be I suppose." Nan shook her head. "And I cannot make you follow my advice." She added, "But please." She took a breath and narrowed grey eyes as she kept them locked onto brown. "Think about it."

"I will." The doctor gave her word that she would at least think about the suggestion.

"Thank you." The Eternal seemed to breathe a little easier the moment Lauren gave her an answer. "Now I believe I promised you coffee." She relaxed her face into a smile and motioned down the street towards an obvious cafe.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2 : Beer

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: About three – four weeks after the events of 4:13 Dark Horse

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

Summary: As mentioned in the initial summary this is just a 'play around thing' that Kath and I started, during a hellish week that demanded too much from us for us to put in the dedication that HR and the Fae series needs, but we still needed our 'out' which is to write :) . It's not particularly well edited, apologies there, and there's no guarantee when it'll be updated but just for fun I'm throwing it out there. Bo / Lauren, Dyson / Tamsin pairings – just a warning for you there. As for the an outline of the story itself, well more of a punch line really - "Things are hardly ever what they seem." Okay so that actually told you nothing but :). It's about what else, getting our beloved K back, if that's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do – right?

If the Shoe Fits...

Chapter Two : Beer

The RainbowWriters

The Dal Riata was busy, it usually was, but it was a Friday night which meant that busy took on a new meaning, one that meant it was standing room only at the bar and every booth was filled to capacity. Trick did his best to give an equal amount of his attention to his staff, his patrons and the very specific group of his friends that were grouped together in a small cluster at the bar, but the latter were keeping most of his focus, the air of troubled sorrow that hung over them weighing heavy on his shoulders too despite the fact that they were surrounded by a hundred or more party happy Fae.

In the centre of the small group was the one individual who he held the most concern for, his granddaughter. The solemn Succubus nursed a bottle of beer, hardly noticing that it was warm in her hands because of the length of time that she had been holding on to it rather than drinking it.

Finally she actually brought it up to her lips only to pull it away, a hard scowl on her face as she looked at the slender bottle disgustedly, fighting the initial reaction she had had to just spit out the lukewarm liquid that had filled her mouth.

"Now that was just unpleasant." She said with a hard sigh as she pushed the beer away from her body across the bar top. "When did beer get gross?" She shook her head, soft brown curls bouncing on her shoulders as she spoke.

"You think that's bad? Just count your lucky stars you weren't around when it was brewed right next to the animal pens." Tamsin gave a slightly barked laugh. "Still even then it was safer to drink than the water, that could kill you."

"Aye and it tasted better too." Dyson agreed with the blonde, throwing her a smile before glancing at Bo. "I'll get you a fresh one, trying not to cook this one against your..." He paused and made a vague gesture at Bo's cleavage. Which she didn't even so much as scowl at let alone react to in any other way.

"So..." Tamsin let the wolf move down the bar to get the fresh round of drinks, keeping his eye for a moment to share the look of concern on his face before shifting her stance so that her back rested against the bar the rest of her body was she leaned in making interaction with the succubus easy and discreet. "Speaking of hot bodies, there's a lot here tonight, you should pick one or two out, you haven't fed in awhile, and with a crowd as varied as this there must be something that catches your eye."

"Yeah." Bo didn't even turn towards the room. "Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that hungry, haven't had much of an appetite really." Her voice was filled with disinterest and tiredness.

"Yeah, understandable." Tamsin's shoulder's actually deflated as her own grief and intense feelings of loss over the death of her psuedo big sister clouded her for a moment. Bo had not been the only one devastated by the sacrifice Kenzi had made and still it shocked the Valkyrie just how much it had shattered her, how deeply broken it made her feel inside. Pushing up to stand up straight again, her eyes caught by a motion at the door Tamsin refocused again as she saw just who it was who had made the small huddle of Fae half blocking the entrance shift. Lauren.

"Keep an eye on my beer would you, unlike you some of us have actually been drinking this evening and need to make room for more." The blonde pushed her bottle towards Bo without actually looking at the brunette and pushed off from the bar beginning the somewhat daunting task of making her way through the crowds of Fae.

Working in the Valkyrie's favour was the fact that Lauren was have far less success than she was at actually making headway through the bar patrons, which meant she reached the doctors side before she had made it more than about half a metre away away from the door. "Hey there Doctor Darko, we need to talk before you head over to see Her Royal Sadness."

"No I still don't think it's reasonable behaviour for you to consume two bottle of vodka a day for 'grieving purposes' and I won't write you a script for said alcohol. Trick is free to charge you whatever he likes for his wears and I will not circumvent him or try to bypass him with phoney doctors notes from the Dark Fae compound." Lauren shook her head. "You are not fifteen and I am not helping you get out of gym class."

"First off thank you for your lack of support and secondly I didn't want to talk about me." Tamsin glanced back to the bar. "I wanted to talk about Bo."

Lauren's eyes followed the line Tamsin took, her breath pulling in sharply through her nose as she did so, feeling her inner tensions rise as she did.

"Sorry." She offered softly, rolling her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind is that our girl over there is wilting away." Tamsin looked back again and then fixed Lauren with blue eyes. "And I know you're the one with the fancy sheepskin on your wall, or probably several of them knowing you and I'm a just the drunk Valkyrie on her last go around, but I think it's pretty obvious there's a prescription she needs that I'm pretty damn sure only you can fill it."

A frown of confusion fluttered across Lauren's brow.

"Bo needs to check out of her thoughts for a bit, get back to something that makes her feel safe and loved, alive. And to be honest I'm not sure Wolf boy is feeling much more spirited than she is, so..."She glanced at Dyson who was had been intercepted by Trick on his way to get the drinks and now looked just as mournful Tamsin suggested Bo was. The Valkyrie turned and looked back at Lauren. "Let's be honest you're her number one choice right now anyway." Tamsin gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." Lauren barked out a short revolutionary laugh.

"There we go the Doc catches on. So.." Tamsin patted Lauren's shoulder. "Go, take her by the hand, lead her to a cab, take her back to your place, a hotel, hell the park if its what usually floats your little boats..." She stepped closer to the other blonde. "Turn down the lights, turn on the Melissa Etheridge and do whatever it is you do to make Bo forget about the world but for Christ sake just take the initiative and do it. The Succubus can't decide if she wants to drink a beer or not in under four hours."

"I didn't need the full instructions." Lauren shook her head. "Thank you." She drew in a slower breath.

"Trust me, that was not me giving you full instructions." The Valkyrie cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like me to give you an example?"

"No, no thank you that would be fine." Lauren held up both hands just in front of her chest. "I'm sure I can figure something out." She looked up at Tamsin letting a softer smile reach her lips. "It's nice that you're worried, and I know how much you're hurting too." She reached out and put her hand on the other blondes arm. "I need to talk to you." She lowered her voice. "Call me, tomorrow." She made the distinction in time.

"You got it." Tamsin nodded. "Let me go intercept my partner so you can sweep her out of here. He's like an old mother hen at the moment, Jesus, I thought he was going to go into the bathroom with her earlier."

"Well you know perhaps the both of you need to do a little feeling and living rather than thinking and hurting. You know, go some place, dim the lights and play some Barry White or whatever it is that you kids listen to these days." Lauren smirked as she took a step off towards the bar.

"Barry White? " Tamsin barked out a laugh and winked at her. "It's a good job you've got the Succubus Doc because we'd have a hell of a job getting you laid otherwise." She smiled brightly and took a step or two further away. "See you tomorrow Doc." She held up her hand for a moment and then pushed into the crowd.

Lauren nodded and continued to make her way purposefully through the busy crowd towards the bar. Bo hadn't so much as turned to check if Tamsin was coming back by the time Lauren slipped up into the space the Valkyrie had been in.

"Hey." She said soft, sliding her elbow down onto the bar top as she tipped her head, letting her blonde hair pool to the side, her eyes on Bo's tired features.

"Hi, you made it, I was just going to call and make sure you were okay." Bo's face showed more relief then anything at seeing the blonde.

"Well not overly happy that I may have missed a call, but I am happy to be here." Lauren gave the Succubus one of her best smiles. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing, warm beer, loud music." Bo waggled the bottle in front of her for a moment making it seem to dance on the bar top. "How was your day?" She asked turning her body to focus on the blonde, the proximity of Lauren seeming in a lot of ways to offer some amount of soothing comfort she had been missing before the doc's arrival.

"Long, but productive, at least I think it was, productive that is, I know it was long." She rolled her eyes at her own long winded answer. "Have you managed to find anything in your grandfathers rooms that was made this century yet, or are you still trying to find the key to wind up the alarm clock?"

The blonde made the subtle enquiry into the brunette's ongoing problems with the adjustment issues she was having to staying with Trick at the Dal Riata. Initially it had been just as a stop gap in the time directly after Kenzi's death, but it soon became clear that going back to the club house wasn't something that would be happening because as much as she wanted to be there, Bo couldn't be there without Kenzi and so her place at her grandfathers had become pseudo permanent.

Lauren wasn't overly sure that it was the best place for Bo, but then again she didn't have a better solution, everywhere else came with a label, a label that even though it shouldn't, complicated things, and to be honest that drove her insane. And the other option was Bo on her own somewhere and that wasn't an option at all.

"I discovered he has a microwave hidden behind some fake books, caught him making a pizza pocket, or it could have been a cup-o-ramen." The brunette offered the entirely made up scenario with a one sided smirk. "He's made it to the '80's at last."

Lauren rewarded her with a smile, timing it perfectly with a soft sweep of her hand across the wooden bar top, to rest it over Bo's whose were just lying there lightly clasped together. The brunette's brown eyes came up and across to look at Lauren the moment the doctor's hand covered her own.

"You want to get out of here?" Lauren's asked her tone low but confident, her eye contact constant.

"Yeah, maybe, for some reason it just seems so loud tonight." Bo narrowed her eyes a little as if the music hurt her ears. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Lauren patted Bo's hands and pulled hers back turning and pushing away from the bar in one movement.

The Succubus was a little slower to move after her, and hesitated to catch Trick's eyes before motioning to where Lauren continued to head towards the exit. The soft nod he gave her telling her he understood, and after all she did have a key to come and go as she pleased now.

By the time she caught up with Lauren she was already outside, the coolness of the night making Bo take in a slow long breath.

"So coffee?" She made the suggestion as an alternative to the busy bar.

"How about we take it to go?" Lauren offered as she nodded towards her car.

"Whatever you want Lauren." Bo gave a soft shrug and moved over to get into the passenger's seat.

"Bo stop." Lauren moved after her quickly and closed her hand around the brunette's wrist, her grip light but tight enough for Bo to feel it. The touch did make the Succubus abandon moving as her brown eyes moved to Lauren's to figure out what the blonde wanted.

With one hand still holding Bo's wrist, Lauren lifted the other and lightly cupped the side of the brunette's cheek.

"I will never stop fighting for you, never stop being there for you, never stop loving you." Lauren's voice was serious but also confident as she stepped closer to the brunette, bringing her mouth closer with every word. "Never." She breathed out onto Bo's lips before pressing them against the soft ones so close to her own.

It was clear that for a split second the kiss had surprised Bo, but the next second it wasn't clear if it was the contact or the physical response inside of her that it sparked which was more surprising for the succubus. Without thought Bo slipped her hands onto Lauren's waist and didn't let the blonde pull away from the kiss.

Angling her head slightly and sliding her hand backwards to mess into soft dark brown curls, Lauren pressed her lips into a second lingering kiss, capturing Bo's bottom lip and pulling on it for just a second.

"I miss you." She breathed out as she released the succubus' mouth.

"I've missed you too, things are so screwed up Lauren, nothing was supposed to be like this." Bo blinked brown eyes as they scanned over the blonde's face as if memorizing her.

"I know." Lauren nodded, closing her eyes as she did, making her movements small but defined. "But we can make them right, we will make them right." She moved her hand back to stroke her thumb on Bo's cheek. "Together." She kept her eyes locked with Bo's, sliding her thumb down to graze over warm lips.

Bo looked as if for a moment she was going to say something else but instead her eyes closed and her mouth came forward to find Lauren's again. The initiation of contact by the blonde seeming to have removed at least one small road block in her mind.

Lauren felt her body flood with the familiar endorphins that kissing Bo always brought, the feelings of complete and utter arousal and pleasure that only the brunette ever had inspired in her had become something that Lauren had long since learned to not even question. Pulling back only when her lips felt literally drier than natural from the contact, the blonde drew in a deep breath.

"I know a little of how your feeling inside Bo. The loss, the grief..." She didn't want to get in to specifics or reminders of the past right now, she just wanted to create the connection point. "And I know how insurmountable it seems." She wet her lips briefly. "I also know that I love you, and I want more than anything right now to take you some where, I don't care where, and show you how much I love you. I'm not talking about taking the pain away, but about letting you remember how other things feel." She let her thumb trace over Bo's kiss heated lips again.

"I want that too." Bo gave a soft nod.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3 : Cheesecake

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: About three – four weeks after the events of 4:13 Dark Horse

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

Summary: As mentioned in the initial summary this is just a 'play around thing' that Kath and I started, during a hellish week that demanded too much from us for us to put in the dedication that HR and the Fae series needs, but we still needed our 'out' which is to write :) . It's not particularly well edited, apologies there, and there's no guarantee when it'll be updated but just for fun I'm throwing it out there. Bo / Lauren, Dyson / Tamsin pairings – just a warning for you there. As for the an outline of the story itself, well more of a punch line really - "Things are hardly ever what they seem." Okay so that actually told you nothing but :). It's about what else, getting our beloved K back, if that's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do – right?

If the Shoe Fits...

Chapter Three : Cheesecake.

The RainbowWriters

"You know when I first came to the city I remember walking past the doors of this place and thinking I wouldn't even be able to get a job in here serving at the bar or parking cars let alone get a room for the night." Bo looked out of the car window as Lauren pulled up into the valet parking section of the hotel she had decided on bringing the brunette to. "It was the bar just down the street where I got the bar tending job that led to me saving Kenzi." The Succubus' hand closed around the upper part of the seat belt near her shoulder as her head was flooded anew with thoughts and memories of her dearest friend.

"This city lives and breathes her." Lauren didn't shy away from the reference from once but instead turned to look at Bo as she addressed it head on, seeing out of the corner of her eye that the valet attendant was pushing out of the employee door to come meet them in his smart red and gold suit. "Every time I see graffiti it makes me think Kenzi."

Bo pulled her eyes from the large glass windows and decorative molding on the front of the building and looked at Lauren, pulling a breath in through her nose as she did, her hand releasing it's grip on the material at her shoulder.

"She loved this city, so much as hard as it had been on her." The Succubus actually smiled slightly, letting her head shake in a soft slow movement of her head. She then slid her other hand over the space between their two seats and laid it on Lauren's leg. "You are amazing." She let her eyes focus on soft brown eyes, the fragile smile settling more permanently in place.

"Actually it's their cheesecake that is amazing." Lauren smiled back gently at her, deflecting the comment off herself in the tiniest of ways, even though the brightness the words added to her eyes and her aura would be easy for the Succubus to note. "Let's go inside." She put her hand briefly over Bo's almost anticipating that her door was at that moment going to be pulled open and she reached to hand the very pleasant Valet her keys.

"So this is where you bring all your conquests?" Bo waited her side of the car until Lauren walked around, reaching out her hand the instant the blonde was close enough, the smile returning to her face the instant Lauren stepped up quickly to close hers around it. "Or do you just come for the cheesecake?"

"Oh no this is where I bring my conquests for cheesecake." Lauren gave her hand a squeeze and a sideways wink. "It's a new thing for me, conquests not cheesecake."

"Well if you want to practice I'm happy to be there for you." Bo offered. "I have different looks we could try out, I seem to remember you had a bit of a thing for bad girl Bo, and biker chick Bo, with the stick on tattoos, bangs and high pony tail." This comment instantly made Lauren give a laugh as they walked through the ornate lobby towards the check in counter.

"Remind me later, when I'm too exhausted to be shy, to tell you about a girl named Ray from my university days, it will explain a lot about that look." A high blush came onto Lauren's cheek bones.

"Why doctor Lewis..." Bo lightly bumped her hip into the blonde's "Did you get down and dirty with a bad biker babe, who was rude, crude and tattooed?"

"Maybe." Lauren's blush increased as they reached the counter and she handed over the black credit card the Morrigan had provided her. "Though in my defence, she pursued me not the other way around."

"Well then that makes all the difference." Bo turned and leaned her back against the counter, watching the small trickle of guest who were milling through the lobby and enormous meeting area, that was so ridiculously lavishly decorated and furnished, that it looked like something from a magazine rather than a real functioning hotel. "It's not like you went looking for ..." She paused and grinned over her shoulder at Lauren who was leaning forward talking through some details about the room with the oh so polite clerk. "Trash."

"Ray would have appreciated that word." The blonde gave another soft laugh as she waited for the clerk to finish punching in information on the computer before handing over their key cards. "You probably would have liked her a lot actually, she... was unconventional, way before her time."

"Then you're probably right, I would have though..." Bo pushed off from her lean point and slipped her hand back into Lauren's as the blonde pointed them towards the panel of six elevators off to the side. "If she was touching you, we would have run into problems."

"Oh no, Ray was the type who believed the more the merrier." Lauren gave a soft eye roll as they made their way across to wait for one of the shiny metal and mirror doors to open for them to head up to their room.

"Good for her, that doesn't mean I'd share." Bo pointed out her smile strong as she deliberately looked from the floor counter into brown eyes. "You might not have noticed Dr Lewis..." The succubus moved from her place beside Lauren around to in front of the blonde, reaching up to push blonde locks off the other woman's shoulder. "When it comes to you... I get a little..." She trailed her finger down the edge of the neckline of Lauren's top. "Possessive."

"Good." Lauren kept her eyes locked to Bo's as the door behind them opened, and in what would have looked like a choreographed move to anyone else the Succubus backed up in step with her movements forward until they were in the elevator. Not even waiting for the doors to close, or bothering yet to push a button she moved to close the distance and kiss the brunette, feeling the slow burn of desire already ignited inside both of them.

"Mmmm." Bo licked her lips together as she pulled back from the brief but heated kiss, letting her tongue flick out briefly capturing the tastes of the blondes lips from them. "I don't know how many people I have kissed, and I must have kissed..." she rolled her eyes and shook her head with a soft laugh. "No one has ever kissed me like you do." She let her eyes fall back to their natural focus of just looking into Laurens'. Sliding her body to the side she reached with mostly her arm towards the aray of buttons on the side of the elevator. "What floor are we on?" she asked her finger hovering over the myriad of unlit buttons.

"Twenty first." Lauren let her move the short distance, feeling the elevator start to ascend at about the same time Bo was back in place. "That must be because no one will ever love you in the way that I love you Bo."

"I know." The succubus nodded as she slipped both her hands around Lauren's waist and pulled her closer. "And I know how lucky I am in that." She added drawing in a deep breath. "I know especially in the last little while it's been hard for you. I've been..." The brunette let the breath out through her nose, it shuddered a little as it left her lungs with the tension that she held in her body. "Distant, more than distant..."

"We both know what's been going on Bo, the world pulling us in a thousand different directions. How about from this moment on we just agree to let it go and deal with the here and now?" Lauren's voice was soft and warm, underlining these weren't just words she was saying to soothe Bo's ego or her heart, they were what she really felt. Was there really going to be anything good had out of rehashing their 'break', or Taft, or Bo's foray on the Train and Rainer. To her the only thing important enough to deal with right now was Kenzi's death and the future, where ever that may take them, she had come to understand her place would always be beside the Succubus.

"I don't want you to think by agreeing to that I'm saying that all of those other things don't matter." Bo looked at the blonde shaking her head slightly, a frown pulling the smile that had been on her face away. "Because they do, all of them. Everything that happened between us, that happened to you before I even knew you, that happened to me when you didn't know me. Taft, Rainer, Dyson, it all matters Lauren."

"It does matter, and we still both owe each other some very long and tough conversations but I just want you to know that it doesn't change this..." She reached up to stroke Bo's cheek. "It doesn't change us."

Before the Succubus could reply the elevator softly came to a stop and with a light chime the doors slid open.

"Looks like we're here." Bo's frown softened as she nodded towards the brightly light decorated hallway. She slid her hands deliberately slowly down over Lauren's hips for a little way before letting them drop from the blondes body. "You have the key cards." She pointed out.

Lauren nodded as she moved out and used the ornately engraved brass plates to direct her to their room. It wasn't too far from the elevator and swiping the key card through the reader she led Bo into the lavish suite inside.

"Wow." Bo closed the door but moved quickly to stand behind Lauren, sliding her arms around her from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. "Just a pointer, for future 'conquests', you bring them here, and you might have a hard time getting rid of them."

"Well I was hoping to impress this beautiful woman." Lauren leaned back into Bo's body, closing her eyes as the enjoyment she felt from the contact overwhelmed anything the room might have afforded her.

"You did that years ago." Bo nuzzled her nose in behind Lauren's ear and pressed her lips against warm skin. "Tell me we have this place for the weekend though and I may just pool at your feet."

"We can have it for the weekend, consider it a stay-cation." The blonde put her arms over Bo's. "The world stays out there and we stay in here."

"Is that allowed?" Bo resumed the nuzzling and kissing as she let her voice soften and drop to a low whisper. "Would it be okay if you and I just... slipped off the grid, just for maybe two days and just watched in room cable, called room service, made love..."

"We'll make sure important people know where to find us but I don't see any reason why we can't." Lauren assured her. "I don't have anything else on my to-do list but you."

"I used to love being your to do list." Bo literally purred as she drew in what was best described as a contented breath, pulling Lauren back closer than ever towards her. "The mornings and days when all I would breath was you..." She breathed in again, her nose buried in blonde hair and warm skin. "Even when we weren't in bed, or wherever..." She chuckled obviously remembering the more creative places they had managed to make love over the time of the relationship. "Just when my whole being was so saturated with you." She gave Lauren another tight squeeze. "Kenz would call me Captain Obsessed." A sad chuckle mingled with the happy sighs. "Among other less subtle names."

"I had the pleasure of hearing a few of them." Lauren gave a soft laugh of her own, remembering with a bitter suite fondness the 'rivalry' she'd had with the younger woman in competing for Bo's time and attention. "Bo..." Softly she turned in the brunette's arms, a wash of guilt overtaking her as her mind flashed to earlier times in the day when she'd had her confrontation with the older Lida in the bookstore. "It's not that I don't want to tell you about the past, about who I was, the things I've done..." She began having not really left behind the conversation in the elevator. "Even though I'm honestly petrified of what it will make you think of me. I just want right now to be about you, not about the crazy blind fool I was then."

"It's okay." Bo shook her head moving to look Lauren evenly in the eyes. "And don't be scared." She chuffed a soft laugh. "I know and love you, who you were, the name you were born with, the things you have done, all of those are a part of the person you are, the person I love." She smiled softly. "Unless it's Shamona. I really don't know if I could do that, you know, get over a birth name like Shamona." Her smile melted into a broad smirk. "It's not Shamona is it?"

"It was Karen, Karen Beattie." Lauren filled in wondering where on earth Bo had come up with that name out of the blue.

"See I even knew that was one of the possibles." Bo relaxed her grip just a little bit, but only so she could swing a little in the embrace, smiling brightly all the while. "So really no biggie." She winked at the blonde. "Beatie kind of sucks though." She let look of false seriousness pass over her face. "Can we stick to Lewis?"

"I would really like that." Lauren gave a soft nod of her head. "I stopped being Karen a long time ago." She admitted cryptically. "But when you're ready, we'll talk about it." She underlined again softly. "The epic conversation of conversations where we talk about all the things we've always planned on talking about."

"Wow we're going to need this suite for a month for that." Bo smiled broadly again.

"And I'll gain ten pounds just from the cheesecake." The blonde smiled back.

"Nah we'll figure out a way to work off the calories between talks." The Succubus pulled Lauren close again. "But that is next time we rent a room at this beautiful place. This time is just about you and me and our stay-cation."

"Weekend code name Shamona." Lauren gave a gentle laugh. "So can I interest you in a hot bath or just relaxing on that enormously oversized bed."

"I'm going to take the bath for ten, and then the bed, maybe with cheesecake in the middle." Bo grinned as she leaned in an pressed a quick kiss on Lauren's lips. "And to prove I can be proactive while you draw the water I will leave text messages for my grandfather, Dyson and Tamsin."

"Perfect." Lauren felt a level of relaxation enter her body that she hadn't felt in some time, since before she'd broke Bo's heart with her enforced 'break' in fact.

The only downside of going into the large marbled bathroom was that for the moment the blonde had to be separated from Bo. But by the time she'd started the hot water running to fill the soaker tub, even adding some of the hospitality bubble bath, the anticipation of being re-united again overtook any other emotion.

Letting the bath fill three quarters of the way up with water, the other quarter full of bubbles, Lauren peeled off her clothes and left them in a careful pile beside the sink not wanting them to be littered around the room to spoil the mood.

Without thinking she pushed herself into the hot water, mostly to test it as she knew that while the Succubus liked her bath 'hot', she had often remarked that Lauren seemed to like it somewhere more akin to boiling. She let the intense heat of the water make her skin go pink, the heat helping relax a good portion of her physical stress away before she decided it had cooled enough.

"Bo, bath's ready." She was surprised to hear how husky her voice sounded already, knowing in the past similar tones had acted like an aphrodisiac on the brunette.

The Succubus was at the bathroom door what seemed like the next second already stripped down nothing, though she paused in the door way, just leaning on the white wood staring at the blonde laid back against the porcelain.

"I'm jealous of the bubbles." Bo said slowly pushed off from her leaning point and sauntering towards the tub edge, a heavy sway in her hips.

"You should be, they have gotten themselves everywhere." Lauren leaned back a little more against the side of the tub, pulling up her legs so Bo had an obvious space to slip into.

"Not only that but they're spoiling my view." Instead of just getting in Bo leaned over the side of the tub and very deliberately blew a hard stream of cool air at the bubbles covering Lauren's sternum and breasts.

The blonde gave out a noise of surprise at the contrasting temperatures, grinning at Bo the entire time for the playful move.

Bo's eyes sparkled as the bubbles she had pinpointed slipped off Lauren's wet body revealing warm pink skin. She lean back off the edge.

"You are so beautiful." She said softly shaking her head as she dropped her hand into the water to warm it before lifting it to drip hot droplets onto the newly revealed skin between Lauren's breasts. "So beautiful." She repeated as this time she cupped a little of the bath water in her hand and poured it down the shallow valley.

"I think you just like making me blush." Lauren wasn't sure with the temperature of the bathwater it would be obvious but as always, when Bo looked at her this way, as if she was the most beautiful woman on earth it always brought heat to her cheeks and a flutter into her chest.

"There are lots of things I like making you do." Bo pressed her warm hand to Lauren's skin this time, first pressing her palm to the base of Lauren's throat, and then just trailing her finger tips down where the water had trickled.

"Begging for more and screaming your name are my first two guesses." Lauren looked up at her with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Lauren's answer cause Bo to close her eyes and suppress a shiver of pleasure that raced down her spine, but she wasn't as successful at stopping the unconscious moan of appreciation that slipped out of her mouth at just the thought of Lauren doing just that. Blinking her eyes open again the brunette smiled and pulled her hand back through the water to the edge of the tub.

"Seems like you know me pretty well." She said with a grin.

"I like to think I do." Lauren knew she at least had the water to momentarily hide the flare in her hips that Bo's reaction had caused in turn. "Join me, please." She lifted her hand out of the water to the brunette.

"How could I refuse." Carefully Bo stepped into the tub choosing to sit facing the blonde, sliding her legs inside Laurens'. "Just how hot was this when you got in?" Brown eyes flared wider as the brunette felt the hot water flood over her skin.

"Not as hot as you are." Lauren wiggled her eyebrows as their eyes met again. "I wanted to make sure it warmed up the room." She added more seriously.

"Mmmm this is good." The noise of pleasure that slipped from the succubus' lips this time was subtly different than the one that had surreptitiously slipped out moments before, but it didn't sound any less sexy. She scooped up a handful of bubble and blew them out in Lauren's direction. "Bubbles." She said with a crazy smile.

"Seems the hotel knows that they are a must." Lauren used the spaciousness of the tub to slid her body closer to Bo, putting her hands on the brunette's waist under the water. Once they were close enough together, she began to rub her hands up and down the outside of Bo's thighs, just enjoying the freedom to touch and the intimacy the close quarters afforded. With how cold and distant Bo had been of late, it was a like she was experiencing a small miracle seeing the amount of animation and warmth that filled the brunette. Even if this was just a reprieve from the realities of their world.

"Your hands." Bo shifted slightly to lean against the tub, letting the muscles of her body relax as the water and heat that surrounded her begged them to do. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hands."

"What exactly do you love about my hands?" Lauren asked the question more as a distraction and she continued to massage Bo's thighs, moving her thumbs further inwardly with each sweep until they pressed against the lower portion of her stomach at the highest point of their motion.

"Everything." Bo replied with a smirk. "But well specifically, you're very good with them and before you go there Dr Pervy-pants." The brunette flashed Lauren a quick smile. "I meant generally over all spectrum's, I mean I've seen you take something apart, put some **one**..." She stressed the word. "Back together, bake, massage, bring me to intense heights of incredible pleasure and all with these..." She slipped a hand into the water and trailed a finger tip over the back of one of Lauren's hands. "Hands." She said letting go of a soft breath. "Pretty amazing hands."

"Thank you." Lauren was able to accept the compliment in such an intimate setting without any issues of pride or ego getting in the way. "Do you know what I think is amazing about you?" She continued to let her hands sweep, with Bo's following their motions. "Your eyes, and I'm not talking about the Succubus colour change before you think its that. I mean your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, somehow its like they are almost hazel because they undergo changes according to your mood or the situation."

Bo chuckled softly.

"Hey any answer that didn't start with boobs won me over." She looked at Lauren, those chocolate brown eyes filled with a tenderness that was impossible to deny.

"You do have nearly perfect breasts but my favourite is your eyes." Lauren underlined the small fact.

"Your ass is great too." Bo retorted with a grin.

"A straight girl dubbed me Dr. Hotpants, isn't that a given?" The blonde smirked, not wanting to edit the playful reference to Kenzi out on purpose. After all this wasn't about forgetting, it was just about relaxing.

"You know for a while I wanted to think it was that she just appreciated your taste in pants, but considering some of the pant suits The Ash made you wear I had to face the reality soon enough that she was fixating on your ass like the rest of us." Bo winked.

"Kenzi's mini lesbian was an ass woman." Lauren let her right hand sweep up further to caress across the muscles of Bo's stomach.

"I hear from a good source that before her death the two of you..." Bo pulled in a slightly uneven breath as obviously the pain of the train of her thinking filled her with tension. "Became close. I'm sorry I missed that. More sorry than you'll ever know."

"You don't need to be sorry, mostly because its true and also because it was because of you that it happened. You needed us, whether you knew it at the time or not and in that we finally found a common ground to start from." Lauren reached her other hand up to cup Bo's neck where it met her shoulder softly. "What you really will be upset to have missed is the number of times she stole my underwear during her shadow thief training." She gave a smirk trying to refocus Bo on something cute and good again.

"She got her hands on your underwear?" Bo quirked her eyebrow.

"She started out stealing Dyson's boxers but to quote her 'his smelled like laundry' so she took to practising by stealing mine. I never have figured out how she did it, she would just suddenly pull my thong out of her pocket and laugh as she waved it in front of me." Lauren filled in with a chuckle.

"Clarify a point for me, this would be the pair you thought you wear wearing."

"Not thought, it was the pair I was wearing, she really did have a talent for it." Lauren grinned more.

"Okay when she gets back, that stops." Bo laughed softly. "The only one getting in your thongs, is me."

"Trust me, she just wanted the thong to prove her skill, she never wanted in them." Lauren shook her head. "Though a couple of the more expensive pairs did go 'missing' permanently."

"Old habits die hard." Bo gave a shrug, her smile bright. "The fact that the two of you..." She stopped and put her hand over Lauren's. "It's everything I always wanted. My two girls, my sister and my lover okay I wasn't thinking the thong thing but..." She teased softly. "You found each other and I left you both." her smile faded.

"You were taken from us, put on a train and your memories stolen." Lauren pulled the brunette's body even closer. "It's not about blame Bo, all the two of us wanted was you to be you and safe."

"And this is our stay-cation, which means this kind of talk isn't allowed." Bo seemed to refocus herself.

"It's not that it isn't allowed Bo, we're just not going to dwell agreed?" Lauren dialled in the rule a little more to her liking. "We talk about what we want to talk about but it's not about having to figure things out or make up for the things we feel we did wrong. It's just about letting love drive for awhile."

Bo shifted her position in the tub completely, breaking all contact with the blonde momentarily, turning and then pressing her back against Lauren's body, reaching to glide her hands down Lauren's legs that she eased down outside her own.

"If it means more of this, and more of you, then I say drive on."

-x-


	4. Chapter 4: Water

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: About three – four weeks after the events of 4:13 Dark Horse

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity) **Sexuality in this part in particular!**

Summary: As mentioned in the initial summary this is just a 'play around thing' that Kath and I started, during a hellish week that demanded too much from us for us to put in the dedication that HR and the Fae series needs, but we still needed our 'out' which is to write :) . It's not particularly well edited, apologies there, and there's no guarantee when it'll be updated but just for fun I'm throwing it out there. Bo / Lauren, Dyson / Tamsin pairings – just a warning for you there. As for the an outline of the story itself, well more of a punch line really - "Things are hardly ever what they seem." Okay so that actually told you nothing but :). It's about what else, getting our beloved K back, if that's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do – right?

If the Shoe Fits...

Chapter Four : Water

The RainbowWriters

Lauren thought it was a little amusing that as she settled herself into position at Bo's feet on the bed that the satellite radio station she'd chosen on the television started to play Somebody Bring Me Some Water by Melissa Etheridge. After all it had been Tamsin's suggestion for mood music and in a way it underlined to the blonde that what they were doing was the right thing.

"I want you to relax." She gave the soft but sultry instruction to the brunette who she had positioned on the bed, laid out on her back against a patchwork of terry cloth towels. Part of her instructions when they'd finally gotten out of the bath was for Bo to not even towel off, she wanted the succubus to feel the wetness on her skin, feel every inch of herself as the warmth of the hot bath water was exchanged for the relative coolness of the air.

"I feel very relaxed." Bo gave a soft smile as she wiggled her butt against the towels underneath her.

"Good." Lauren positioned herself to rest Bo's right foot against her upper thighs, the brunette's heel dangerously close to the apex of her legs, before she began to gently massage. She continued the manipulation for a long time, enjoying every soft groan or wiggle that the pressure from her fingers caused in her lover.

"You're so good at that." Bo didn't actually lift her head off the pillow it rested against as she felt instead of actually watched Lauren moved herself to begin massaging her left foot.

"I may have done some research in order to improve my skills to something above average." Lauren made the shy admittance as in her brain she listed the names of the muscles that she massaged and went through her mental notes on the best way to manipulate them.

"You studied how to give foot massages?" Bo's smiling face did raise off the pillow for a moment. "That is just... so you."

"There are a great number of varied techniques you know." The blonde didn't still her hands for a second as she spoke. "I won't bore you with the details."

"Please you know I love your details." Bo let her head drop onto the pillow again.

"I do, but this is the phase where I relax you, I'll geek speak when I start phase two." The blonde's smile was mischievous.

"Phase two?" Bo didn't expect the small shiver of excitement that went up and down her spine at the words.

"Yes, phase two..." Lauren had intended on continuing her foot massage for awhile longer, but she knew that if she wanted to keep Bo relaxed and focusing on something other than her grief for the short time she had to make sure she listened to the cues she received from the Succubus' body. "When I excite you."

Purposefully the blonde placed Bo's foot back to rest against the mattress, and with gentle guidance urged the brunette to bend her legs up at the knees in such a way that they were spread apart, leaving a gap between them that Lauren slowly moved her body up into. It was a bold move in many ways for the Doctor, as her split her knees to rest either side of Bo's ass effectively pressing the apex of her legs to her lover's directly. Once the contact was made she didn't break it, their bodies intimately pressed together though neither woman was moving. There was just pressure, a firm constant pressure that made both of them give out a moan at almost the same time.

"I want you to be aware of your body, all of your body but I also want to establish what will be the centre of everything." Lauren explained the reasoning behind her choice of starting positions and as she said the last word, she reached back with her hands to run her nails bluntly down the outside of Bo's legs. The body wide shiver and arch that rippled through the brunette's body was expected, but what the blonde hadn't taken into account was how immensely pleasurable the press of Bo's sex against her own would be.

"Lauren..." Bo groaned out her lover's name more than surprised by the quick and immediate rush of arousal in her body. Deep down she knew she'd been denying her Succubus nature for weeks now, not that it had been hard, the desires she usually had every day had been so muted they had become easy to ignore. But right now desire flared up inside her like a wild fire, and all other thoughts were pushed out of her mind. Using her athletic body, Bo bent upwards at the waist as far as she could without jeopardizing the contact between them, her legs coming to encircle Lauren as much as she could to hold her in place. Bracing her hands to her side, she used the angle to start her hips in a slow circular grind against the blonde's body.

"Focus on this, on us." The doctor urged her, her own voice heavy with pleasure as there was no chance that Bo's movements weren't having a profound effect on her. But she knew this was also part of the point, it wasn't just Bo who needed to feel pleasure, they both did right now. They both needed to share something beautiful and pure in order to find some strength against the world that waited outside ready to pick them apart again. In her heart she knew Bo needed to see her own pleasure bare and honest, see how much Lauren still loved and desired her, see that their connection was still very real and obtainable.

To underline her point, Lauren moved her hand to Bo's waist and helped guide the brunette's hip movements in tighter adding a forward press from her own hips.

Perhaps it had just been the length of time she had denied herself, perhaps it was something to do with the fact that she was a succubus, but as their bodies continued to move together her eyes began to glow blue. It felt as if Lauren had so much desire for her that she could just taste it in the air, the sheer power of the energy she omitted filling up the room with her aura.

Seeing the change in her lover's eyes didn't scare Lauren, it actually turned her on more and confirmed to her that she what she was trying to do for Bo was working. The succubus was reconnecting with herself, focusing on something other than her grief for a moment and without any pre-empt or question, Lauren slipped her hand down and pulling back her own hips far enough, she pressed it between them.

With Bo's position the blonde's fingers ended up immediately pressed between wet lips, so that the next grind of the brunette's hips pressed Lauren's fingers into Bo's centre. Blue eyes flared open even wider and the Succubus let out another loud moan, her hip beginning to grind even harder. The pressure that Bo was exerting was so much in fact that it took some effort for Lauren to spin her hand enough to be able to control the movements that her fingers made in the wet environment.

As soon as she could though, Lauren's first two fingers slip to either side of Bo's clit so that with every rock of her hips they provided a direct and specific pressure against the sensitive flesh. Her intention was to push Bo into a fast and hard climax, fully reconnect her whole body to the sensation of pleasure before she began hours of slower, more delicate love making.

"Lauren."

The tone that her name was said in told Lauren more about Bo's closeness to her release then a direct description could have. The Succubus was driving her hips down down into her lover's, their once fluid circular path more jagged and growing more and more erratic.

"This is just the start." The blonde assured her, bringing her free hand up to run it down the centre of Bo's body, not yet touching either of the brunette's magnificent breasts. No, she had other plans for those, plans that were much slower and sensuous, plans that just the idea of made her grunt and press her own hips harder into Bo's.

"Yes... yes..." Bo began to say the word without even realizing she was speaking, her eyes were squeezed shut as her whole being focused on the pleasure that the push and pull of Lauren's fingers around her clit was causing to wash through her whole body. As a succubus, reaching orgasm wasn't something she had any trouble with, she usually found herself trying to delay her release more than she'd ever found herself trying to create it but right now she felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff. An edge that in itself was luscious enough to stay at but beyond there was something more, something more she wasn't immediately sure she could obtain.

Being so carefully attuned, Lauren felt the impatience that seemed to engulf Bo and had to smile inside at the idea that her plan had worked. The only thing she knew now was that she had to finish what she'd started.

"I want you to feel me touching you Bo." Lauren's voice came out heavy with arousal as she continued to move her own shivering body against the brunette's, she also began to move her fingers up and down in the tight environment faster than even their hips moved. "I want you to think about how my fingers are pressed against you..." She squeezed her two fingers together a little more to capture the brunette's centre between them. "Rubbing... squeezing... teasing... I want you to cum, I want you to cum for me Bo."

Blue eyes opened again and looked at the blonde, watching the erotic words that dripped from Lauren's mouth and were echoed by the intense movements of her fingers. While Lauren had in the past not been shy about talking during sex, it wasn't exactly like the blonde to be so descriptively blunt and the unexpectedness of it added to the intensity of the situation.

Losing control over her hips, Bo's arms naturally locked to hold her up as her orgasm began to rip through her. Her being pushed over the edge she'd been imagining by Lauren's voice, pushed into nothing but hot release as her body buckled and arched over and over. Whoever may have been in the rooms around them would have been deaf to not hear her screams of release. All of it drawn out for as long as possible by Lauren's still busy fingers, that she only stilled when Bo's quivering body fell back onto the towels. Both of their breaths coming in hard pants and it was Lauren who had to physically help move Bo's legs so she could softly lower her body down to lean over the brunette's.

"I love you Bo." She whispered and nuzzled her face into the panting Succubus' neck, not caring if she should or shouldn't be making such a proclamation but inside she felt the confirmation that it was right when Bo's pleasure weakened arms came around her body and pulled her down out of her hover to lean against the brunette.

-x-


End file.
